


another stop in the infirmary

by planetundersiege



Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Injury, M/M, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Solangelo Week 2020: Day 2: InfirmaryIt was usually Nico who ended up in the infirmary, and Will was usually the one taking care of him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	another stop in the infirmary

It was usually Nico who ended up in the infirmary, and Will was usually the one taking care of him. After all, it was his job to look after all the sick or injured campers, and his boyfriend seemed to be extremely unlucky when it came to injuries.

But today, it was Will’s turn to be bedridden. He was lying in a bed with his arm bandaged, he had accidentally cut his arm when having a fun sparring match with his boyfriend. He wasn’t the best with weapons, preferring to heal, and it had really been showing during that simple match when the blood had began to drop from the arm, like a small river stream of red. The adrenaline had caused him to just stand in place and not realize what had happened until he and Nico were halfway to the infirmary, Nico helping him walk.

The next thing he knew, he was in one of the infirmary bed, bandage on the arm and Nico by his side with a tray of some ambrosia to speed up the healing, as well as a few cookies with real sugar that Percy had snuck in to them last time he visited from New Rome.

“How are you feeling?” Nico asked. “They said it cut pretty deep and that you need to stay here until atleast tomorrow when the ambrosia has healed the most of it, I’m so sorry I wasn’t more careful, I’m a bad boyfriend.”

Will shook his head as he was lying in the bed.

“You’re not a bad boyfriend Nico, this wasn’t your fault at all. It was just a sparring accident, I’m not mad. It’ll heal. It’s just weird to be the patient in here for once, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, a little. It’s usually you taking care of me here. But now I’m going to take care of you.”

“Thanks, it means a lot.”


End file.
